A Heart's Decision
by MissMinnie08
Summary: After ten years Sasuke is back in Sakura's life. But she had found love else where. Now she struggles to choose between the two men who each have a piece of her heart. ABANDONED!
1. Truly Happy?

Full Summary:

It's been ten years since Sasuke had left Konaha, and now he's back and this time returning Sakura's feelings of love, but she has already found love elsewhere. But can someone fully get over their first love? She now struggles between the two men who have a piece of her heart. Who will she chose, the love from the past or the love from the present? And if Sasuke isn't chosen, will his broken heart be healed by the most unlikely person?

Ch.1 Truly Happy?

She was frightened and trembling with her fear. Darkness was all around her. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't feel which way was up or down. She tried to speak, but not a single sound came out of her throat. Panicked, she tried to scream but to no avail, not a sound was heard. Tears of worry and fear started to sting her eyes when she suddenly heard an agonizing yell echoing though the darkness.

"Sasuke?!" she was suddenly able to call out. But the only answer was another painful, gut-wrenching scream. The sound tore at her heart as she frantically tried to look for him in the blackness that engulfed her.

"Sasuke?! Where are you!? What's happening?!" she yelled loudly, her voice echoing in the vast space.

"Sakura! Help! Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Sasuke's voice cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aahhh!" she screamed as deep green eyes suddenly flashed open, springing up in bed. Panting and heart racing, Sakura closed her eyes and lowered her head into her hands. A cold sweat dotted all along her skin as she cried from her nightmares. It was the same dream every night for the past two weeks…and it was tearing her apart.

Suddenly warm strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to an equally warm and strong body. With her eyes still closed, Sakura turned and wrapped her arms around that body of warmth.

"Shhh…sshhhh…." A comforting voice said to her. Placing her head along the masculine chest she could heart the steady beating of his heart, comforting her. Her arms and hands could feel the rippling muscles under his skin.

"He needs help…he needs…us." She said softly, silently reminding herself to replace 'me' with 'help' and 'us'. She knew how much she meant to the man that was holding her right now, and she had just recently told him how much he had come to mean to her as well. But it was so difficult to fully let go of the past. She wondered if Sasuke would always claim a piece of her heart.

"I'll call the others, and we'll search for him again. And this time we'll find him." That comforting voice said to her as he stroked her hair, her back. She pulled out of his arms to look up at him. She could see the love he held for her burning in his eyes.

"You'd do that? For me?" her eyes filled with hope, but her heart filled with guilt.

"Sakura…my love for you will always remain. Whether you love me…or…him." He told her quietly, his eyes and body slightly shifting away from her. She lowered her eyes to her lap, she had hurt him…again.

"I said I would be with you…" she said in a small voice.

"You did, and I'm happy for that. But that doesn't mean, necessarily, that you love me or stopped loving him." His soft voice said to her.

"But I…I want to be with you." She whispered.

"It's better if you make your decision when he's here." He said to her, kissing her forehead before getting up, leaving her alone in bed. Wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes grew dull. She had hurt him, deeply. She was always hurting him with her indecision. When she first met him she didn't like him, but over time she became fond of him, she began to like him. And now, what she felt for him was more than 'like', it was more than 'fond', but she just didn't know if it was 'love'. Was she really in love with Sasuke? Was she just telling herself that? Did she truly know what love is?

Sighing deeply, Sakura laid back down. But turning her head she could see the empty space beside her. Stretching her arm out she could feel how cold and lonely it was without him. Tears started to sting her eyes. She wasn't just using him was she? He wasn't just a replacement, was he? What if Sasuke came back? Would she choose Sasuke over him? Or would she choose him? If she chose him, would it be because she loved him, or because she didn't want to hurt him? So many questions!

"I called everyone. They've agreed to meet in a few hours to discuss where we'll be looking and who would be looking where." He informed her before turning back around to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly cried as she sprang out of bed, clutching him from behind.

"He has a piece of my heart…and I think he always will…" she said softly to his back. She could feel him stiffen in her arms. Shutting her eyes tightly, she pressed her face into his back, gently brushing her lips across his skin.

"But so do you. And as much as I want to be with him…I…I want to be with you more…so…please don't leave me. You're the only constant good thing in my life." She said to him, but he pulled away from her anyways.

"That's not true." He said softly. A deep sharp pain pierced her heart at his words and actions. But then he turned and gathered her in his arms, pulling her close to him.

"What about our friends?" he reminded her, kissing her soft pink hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. He was right, her friends were a very good part in her life. With her eyes still closed, she tilted her head up to meet his warm lips. Her lips clung to his, tasting the sweet taste of love on them. With their lips locked, passion started to flare up between them, desire flowing through their veins, and lust starting to consume their minds. Walking backwards towards the bed, Sakura allowed him to lower them both down. With his lips trailing down to her neck, she softly sighed his name into the air, surrendering herself to him. To a man who's love she didn't deserve.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura could feel someone's fingers stroke her hair, slowly waking her up. She purred in contentment and snuggled closer to the hand that was running through her pink hair. She could hear a soft chuckle close to her, bringing her even closer to consciousness.

"Wake up, Sleepy. Everyone will be here in a half an hour." His voice said. She mumbled some incoherent words as she turned over onto her other side, her back now facing him. But then she suddenly felt his fingers press into her side, making her jump up squealing, trying to stop from bursting into giggles.

"Don't!" she whined with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I won't." he conceded, grabbing her hand, "Come on, let's take a quick shower before everyone gets here." Following him into the bathroom, Sakura turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, noticing the many love bites on her chest, thankfully not visible when she wore a shirt. She turned back to him to see him looking at her, she smirked and pointed at the many hickies.

"Look at what you did to me." She said with a smile, while he just chuckled under his breath. "Marking me as your own?" she asked with a smile, not expecting an answer. But her question wiped the smile from his face.

"Sakura…just because I'm willing to let you chose, doesn't mean I don't get jealous. I'm just like any other man." He told her before turning his back to her and getting in the shower. Sakura's smiled and playful nature vanished as guilt washed over her again.

"Lee." She whispered to the air, her green eyes looking sad. Suddenly his hand shot out and gently gripped her hand, pulling her into the shower.

"Come on, we don't have that much time left now." He stated, changing the subject for the second time that morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lee-kun…a-are you okay?" Hinata asked once they sat down on a tree branch, resting for a moment.

"Of course!" Lee cried with a big smile, letting her know not to worry, but Hinata persisted.

"Are you s-sure? You're okay with this?" she asked, worried about him anyways. His happy façade faded as he looked down towards the ground.

"I have to let her choose…or she'll never be truly happy." He said softly. Hinata looked at him with concern in her eyes, lightly placing her hand on his arm.

"H-how are you two?" she asked gently. Lee nodded his head a little but then shrugged. She had seemed happy, but deep down inside he knew she truly wasn't. He wondered if he could ever make her happy, or if Sasuke was the only one capable of that.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. Hinata gently smiled at him, touched by his concern.

"I'm fine. It w-wasn't that painful since it was mutual." She said softly. Lee looked at her and shook his head.

"I never would have thought that you guys would break up. You two seemed so in love." Lee commented. Hinata shrugged and looked out over the horizon.

"We were…but over t-time it just kind of…faded. W-we still love each other…it's just not a r-romantic love anymore." Hinata explained. Lee nodded his head in understanding.

"Well in that case, I'm glad that neither one of you are hurt." He said honestly. She turned her head and smiled at him but then suddenly snapped her head in the opposite direction, a concentrated frown on her face.

"What is it?" Lee asked, tensing.

"I t-think I feel something." Hinata said, activating her Byakugan. She gasped as she suddenly sprung up. "I think I f-found him!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Alright! Another ficcie! This'll be my fist with a double pairing though, so I hope everyone likes it. I know the chapter is short, but I'm still working on it. If you've read my other stories, you'll probably notice that I start out with short chapters and then end up with longer ones. So don't worry. This'll also be my first LeexSakuxSasu fic, so I hope people will be pleased. Review and let me know what you guys think of the beginning so far…please. But to warn you guys, this will eventually be a LeeSaku and a SasuHina pairing.


	2. I Found Him!

Ch.2 I Found Him!

_Hinata turned her head and smiled at him but then suddenly snapped her head in the opposite direction, a concentrated frown on her face._

_"What is it?" Lee asked, tensing._

_"I t-think I feel something." Hinata said, activating her Byakugan. She gasped as she suddenly sprung up. "I think I f-found him!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They raced through the trees, Hinata keeping her all-seeing eyes on the crawling figure within her sight. Bringing her hand up she lightly clicked the communication device that was clipped on her jacket.

"Guys, I t-think I've found him. I'm g-getting confirmation right now." She stated seriously, though this wasn't an actually or official mission, to her and the others, it was a mission all the same.

"Got ya, let's us know what you got after you confirm." She could hear Shikamaru's voice over the communication device.

"We're heading in your direction." Naruto's voice came quickly after.

"Roger." Hinata said, acknowledging that she heard. Finally arriving to the spot in her vision. Jumping down next to a prone body on the ground, she slowly crouched with Lee standing behind her, watching her back.

Blood soaked the clothes of the body, reaching her hand out she carefully turned the body over only to meet a gruesome sight. It certainly looked like Uchiha Sasuke, but he was in really bad shape. Cuts and other wounds covered his body, she could see with her bloodlimit that his ribs were broken and piercing his lungs, he was bleeding internally, and he had lost a lot of blood from his other various wounds. Immediately checking his pulse, she could barely feel it.

"Uchiha-san?" she asked, surprised to see his eyes slowly flicker open. White eyes meeting black before he passed out again. She quickly turned her communication device back on.

"Yup, it's him, b-but he's in really bad shape." She said, automatically summoning her chakra to her hands to begin to try and heal him. "S-Sakura-chan…I'm going to need your help t-to keep him alive."

"Naruto and I are in your general area, but where specifically are you?" Sakura suddenly asked, Hinata could hear the worry in her voice. She turned around and looked at Lee.

"They're in our area, c-can you bring them here p-please? And quickly." Hinata asked Lee. He nodded his head once and quickly took off. "I'm sending Lee-san t-to come get you guys." She said over the comm.

Hinata then brought her attention back to her patient. She focused mainly on the punctured lungs, trying to heal it as quickly as she could, but there was already so much blood in his lungs, it was difficult to fix everything. It wasn't that she wasn't as capable a healer than Sakura, but for injuries this bad, even Tsunade would need help. When she was finally able to get all the blood out of his lungs, she set to repairing the lining of them while trying to fix his broken ribs as well. Then she suddenly heard a feminine gasp, making her look up.

Sakura came running over, collapsing by his side, tears in her eyes. She felt paralyzed, he was hurt, he was dying. He was leaving her forever and she wouldn't be able to tell him what's in her heart. She'll never see him again. She'll never see his black eyes and smirking lips again. She'll—

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata's cried suddenly pierced the pink-haired woman's depressing and panicked thoughts. Her scared green eyes met focused pearl ones.

"Help me s-save him." She said to her, her voice soft but strong and clear. Hinata's calm voice soothed her, helping her to calm down and focus her mind, pushing back the raging dark thoughts that had taken over her mind. Nodding her head, Sakura set to work on his internal injuries while Hinata continued with his chest.

Naruto and Lee stood back and watched the two most competent medic-nin's in the village, besides Tsunade, struggling to save Sasuke's life. Naruto's eyes were glued to Sasuke's pale face, his heart was pounding fast and hard in his chest. He swallowed down his panic with difficulty. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't lose him. But as his eyes landed on the two hard working women, he breathed a little bit easier. If they couldn't save him, then no one would…but he had full confidence in them.

Lee on the other hand, had his eyes kept on Sakura. His heart was pounding hard too, but it was a very different reason. If they managed to save him, how would things be different? Would she leave him? What if they couldn't save Sasuke? Would her heart die with him, rendering her in a depression that he couldn't save her from? Every beat of his heart pained him, he felt as if either way, it was a losing situation for him. He could never measure up and be compared to the Uchiha Sasuke, Konaha's heartthrob. He wasn't as good looking as him, he wasn't as strong as him…Lee shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. These were dark and unhealthy thoughts, he had to trust her. He had to trust her, he had to let her choose. He had to show her that even if she didn't choose him, he would still always love her.

After what seemed like hours, the two women suddenly fell back, exhausted. They finally had him stable enough so that he could be moved to a hospital. Lee immediately when to Sakura, cradling her in his arms as Naruto did the same with Hinata.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice. Hinata was out of breath and out of chakra, but she smiled weakly at him and nodded her head.

"But…we need…to…get him to…a…hospital." Sakura panted, when suddenly the rest of their team; Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru arrived.

"Oh my God, is he alright?!" Ino cried, worried. Naruto and Lee gathered them in their arms and slowly stood up, bracing them against their bodies.

"He was b-badly injured, but he's stable f-for now." Hinata informed them.

"And we need to get him to a hospital right away." Sakura continued. They nodded while Choji walked forward and gently picked up Sasuke's unconscious body and pulled him over his shoulder.

"I can carry him." He said.

"Hinata-sama are you alright?" Neji asked, watching as Naruto had her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Hinata nodded tiredly.

"Y-yes, but I'm all out of chakra." She said, her eyelids slowly getting heavy.

"Me too." Sakura said tiredly, their bodies demanding sleep to replenish their used up supply of chakra and energy.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we attract unwanted company." Tenten said as Hinata and Sakura were suddenly claimed by darkness and sleep. Positioning them so that they were over they back, Lee and Naruto easily carried the two women. Forming a somewhat protected circle around Choji, Naruto, and Lee, everyone started to quickly head back to Konaha, hoping to not meet any trouble on their way back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata could begin to feel herself waking up, her body and mind becoming more aware of the world around her. Turning onto her back, she slowly opened her eyes to see darkness. Confused, she blinked a few times to make sure she did have her eyes open, and it just wasn't her thinking she had her eyes open. But when she met darkness again and again, she slowly sat up, looking around. Seeing shadows everywhere, one would think she wouldn't be able to figure out where she was, but she had seen this scene many times, and knew exactly where she was.

Some movement and slight noise next to her caught her attention. Looking down at her side she could see Naruto lying on his side, facing her, asleep. She smiled down gently on his sleeping form, memories flooding back to her from not too long ago. Her face grew wistful and a little sad as she kept her moonlit eyes on him. It was only months ago, though it felt like last week, when she was last here…at his apartment.

Naruto's face slowly scrunched up in a pained expression as his breathing slightly escalated. Mumbled words started to spill from his mouth as he started to fidget. Hinata quickly laid back down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself close to him. With her face pressed against his chest, she listened to his fast heartbeat as she stroked his back.

"Ssshhhh….sssshhhh…" she whispered softly, snuggling her face deeper into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. She could hear Naruto's heartbeats beginning to slow down and his breathing going back to normal. For a quick moment, she lifted her head up and stretched out her neck, brushing her lips against his in a light soft kiss. Her mind turning back time…to a time when she loved him like she use to do…to a time when she felt needed by him…a time when they both immersed themselves in the magic of first love.

But as she lowered her head back down to his chest, her mind flashed forwards to the present. They were no longer together, they were no longer in love. It wasn't that they had stopped loving each other. There wasn't any scandalous hidden lover, there wasn't any anger, there wasn't any hate. And if there were lies, it was only to themselves, denying the fact that they just weren't romantically in love anymore. There was a loving bond between them, but it wasn't a lover's bond anymore. It was just a very strong friendship bond…a bond that felt even tighter than siblings. But they just couldn't go on as they had. Maybe it was because they just weren't meant to be together forever. Though he was her first love, it turned out that he just wasn't the One. And neither was she for him.

Hinata sighed softly into his chest. They had made the right decision, to end the relationship, but she missed it. She missed being in that loving relationship. She missed feeling needed, she missed the idea of being in love. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her body, allowing her mind to become hazy with the lull of sleep. _I hope I find him some day soon. I hope I find the one that's meant for me. I hope I find him. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: w00t! Another chapter done! I hope it's okay and that you guys are Hinata lovers as well as Sakura lovers. Because I'm use to writing Hinata stories, so there's probably going to be a lot of Hinata as well as a lot of Sakura. Try and think of this as two stories in one! A SasuHina and a SakuLee, so like all four of them are the main characters and the main pairings…I'm going to try and make it so that not one overpowers the other. Anyways, let me know what you all think of it so far…hopefully not too boring. Don't worry, more drama along the way. And a big thank you to all who did review, you guys are awesome, without you guys, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter. So yeah, till next time, ja!


	3. Midnight Visit

Ch.3 Midnight Visit

_Hinata sighed softly into Naruto's chest. They had made the right decision, to end the relationship, but she missed it. She missed being in that loving relationship. She missed feeling needed, she missed the idea of being in love. Closing her eyes, she relaxed her body, allowing her mind to become hazy with the lull of sleep. **I hope I find him some day soon. I hope I find the one that's meant for me. I hope I find him.** _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something was nagging at her, something was bugging her, not leaving her alone. What was it? Was it something she needed to do? No. Was it something she needed to know? Kind of, but not really. It was more…more like something she needed to remember. What did she need to remember? What was it? Why won't it leave her alone?! Was it that important? She was getting really annoyed and frustrated.

"Mmm." She heard a voice grumble in their throat…wait…that was her voice. She could feel her brows knit in a frown, she was waking up. But she didn't want to wake up! She didn't want to have to remember what she was supposed to remember! She didn't want…

_"Sakura."_ She gasped softly as her eyes shot open. That was it! That's what she was supposed to remember! They had found him! They had found Sasuke!

Looking around her through the darkness of the night, she could see she was in bed, Lee beside her. They were in their apartment. Her green eyes gazed back at the man beside her, sleeping softly. Biting her lip, she gently and quietly lifted herself off the bed, making sure not to disturb him. Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was in her pajama's. Walking out of the bedroom, she went to the closet and grabbed a light jacket before leaving the apartment.

Walking the streets of Konaha in the dead of night, not a single light was on, not a single person in sight. With the stores closed the only thing that offered any light was the half moon high in the sky. It was a cool night. It was a lonely walk. Her mind was jumbled with so many emotions, so many thoughts, and most of them depressing. She ironically smiled at herself. She had always imagined that today would be the happiest day of her life so far. That her heart would be pounding with joy at the thought of him back in Konaha. But joy and happiness were the furthest things from her mind now. Now she was filled with worry, guilt, longing, anger, and depression. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to do now.

Sakura remembered when he left, it was as if a piece of her had died, being viciously ripped away from her. She didn't know what to do with her life, she didn't think she could live without him. She didn't know what to do without him, he was the center of her universe. And now that he was back…she was just as confused as when he left. She felt as if she hadn't made any progress at all. She felt as if she was the same annoying fangirl she was years ago.

Finally arriving at Konaha hospital, she walked in without hesitancy. She worked here, there was no need for security to get all worked up over her. But instead of heading to her office she headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" one of the night receptionists, Yumi asked in surprise.

"Hey Yumi-chan…do…do you think you could tell me where they put Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked her softly.

"Of course! But before I do…is it personal or business?" Yumi asked, living up to her title of the Gossip Queen. Sakura fought back a light blush.

"Well, he was my teammate afterall." Sakura said, vaguely, not fully answering the question. But Yumi nodded her head, accepting that explanation.

"He's on the sixth floor, room number 625." Yumi said, "But there's a few ANBU there to watch him. He is an Uchiha afterall." She added before going back to read her magazine. Sakura walked to the elevator and took it to the sixth floor, walking to his room. Turning down a hallway, she didn't even have to look at the numbers to know that she was in the right hallway. She could see the ANBU members standing in front of Sasuke's door.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, but no visitors right now." One of them said behind their mask. Sakura looked at him with a determined look in her green eyes, it took her years to get to this point, she had done enough waiting.

"Uchiha Sasuke was placed under my care, so as his primary health care provider, I suggest you let me pass." Sakura said with an authorities voice.

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, but I'm going to have to see the documents that say that." The same one requested. Sakura cursed herself, she was hoping they would just fall for it because she actually didn't really know if Sasuke was really put under her care. But, she had learned to always have a back up plan. So, nodding her head in understanding she crossed her arms over her chest and look at the masked man before her.

"Okay…the paperwork is downstairs in my office or at the receptionist's desk. Why don't you go down there and get it? And while you're at it, go ahead and wake Tsunade-sama up and tell her that her ANBU are incompetent are receiving updated and vital information." Sakura told him, an expected and serious look on her face. She could see him fidget in his place, having second thoughts.

"Alright, but be quick." He finally conceded, nodding to the others to allow her to pass by.

Walking into the darkened room, she could make out a dark figure lying on a lone bed. She slowly approached the bed, scared and yet eager to see him. She felt her heart tighten in her chest as she gazed down at his handsome features. He was as good looking as he always was, despite the fact that he had nearly died earlier that day. His black spiky hair was slightly longer, his features more matured…she wondered what his voice sounded like.

Tears fell down her cheeks and wetted her jacket before she even realized that she was crying. Seeing him now, her heart felt as if it was only being torn in half again. She had missed him so much, her heart and soul crying out to him everyday in vain. And now he was finally here, but she felt as if she wasn't allowed to love him anymore. And she hated herself for feeling that way. She had finally found happiness, she had finally started to love someone else, and then he shows up…and now…she wanted to take her love back and give it to him.

Was she such a shallow woman? What kind of woman would choose a cold murdering traitor over a warm loving and loyal man? How could she want to hurt Lee like that? How could she do such a thing to him after all that he has done for her? How could she do something so selfish? But she loved him! She loved Sasuke, she always had! But…she…she also loved Lee. Sakura felt as if she was about to collapse in tears, her heart and her mind ripping in two. She covered her face in shame as she cried softly in her hands.

"Don't…cry." She suddenly heard a deep quiet voice say, making her gasp. Shooting her face out of her hands, her wet emerald eyes gazed at his image, his black eyes tiredly looking at her.

"Sa…Sasuke?" she said breathlessly. He slowly lifted his arm up, his large calloused hand gently touching hers, lacing the tips of his finger with hers.

"He…he's dead Sakura." Sasuke whispered in a horse voice, his onyx eyes capturing her green ones, "I…I can love you now." He said in a soft small voice.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock a she suddenly pulled away from him. This couldn't be happening to her. This was all just a bad dream. That's all it was. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice filled with hesitation and worry. With an anguished cry she shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned back towards the door.

"How could you do this to me?!" she yelled painfully as she ran out of the room and down the hall. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator, she ran all the way to her office on the first floor, and locked herself in, collapsing on her desk in tears.

Why was this happening to her? Things were messed up enough with his presence, and now he says something like that! Something she had been waiting to hear for her entire life. Fate and Irony must hate her! What was she supposed to do now? If he still didn't like her, if he still would have treated her like he did when they were twelve, she wouldn't have had a problem. But how was she supposed to handle this now? To love the two men that were in love with her. She hated his timing, such horrible timing. And she hated the bind she was in. She wished she wasn't in love with anyone! She wished she could just disappear so she wouldn't have to deal with this. She wished…she wished.

After what seemed like an hour, she came out of her office, dry eyed. Holding a piece of paper in her hand, she walked over to the desk that Yumi was still sitting at. When Yumi looked up at her with a smile, Sakura applauded herself for her successful subtle jutsu that hid the evidence of her tears. Walking over to her, Sakura silently handed the paper in her hands to Yumi. Taking it, Yumi read it quickly.

"You're handing over one of your patients to Hinata-san?" Yumi asked in a curious voice. Sakura nodded and walked away, not waiting for a reply. She prayed that Hinata wouldn't be mad at her. She hoped that she would understand why she was placing Sasuke in her care.

"I'll call her tomorrow morning so she won't be surprised once she gets there. I'll call her. She'll take care of him, give him what he needs." She said to herself as she walked slowly home. The trip back feeling longer and lonelier than ever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Neh, a little shorter this time actually, but I thought that it was a good place to stop. So yeah, it turned out Sakura's bluff (about being Sasuke's doctor) was actually true…but not anymore. Let me know what you guys think. I know I made Sasuke way OOC in this, saying the things that he did. But trust me, that is only a moment, everyone has their OOC moments, and that's all it was. He'll be back to his bright and "cheery" self in the morning. See everyone next time, ja!


	4. Doctor Knows Best

Ch.4 Doctor Knows Best

_"You're handing over one of your patients to Hinata-san?" Yumi asked in a curious voice. Sakura nodded and walked away, not waiting for a reply. She prayed that Hinata wouldn't be mad at her. She hoped that she would understand why she was placing Sasuke in her care._

_"I'll call her tomorrow morning so she won't be surprised once she gets there. I'll call her. She'll take care of him, give him what he needs." She said to herself as she walked slowly home. The trip back feeling longer and lonelier than ever._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked into the hospital later that morning, feeling refreshed and much better than yesterday. She inhaled deeply, and slowly sighed. It was amazing how much better one feels with a good night's sleep. Making her way to the receptionist desk she paused briefly.

"Good m-morning Akari-chan." Hinata said cheerfully, "Can I g-get Uchiha Sasuke's paperwork?" she asked immediately. She hadn't seen him since yesterday when she helped heal him, and with the extent of his injuries, she wanted to make sure everything was progressing properly.

"Good morning Hinata-san, and I have his paperwork right here. Yumi-chan told me." Akari said with a soft smile as she handed over the necessary paperwork.

"Thank you, h-have a great day." Hinata said as she started to walk to her office.

"Your welcome, you too!" Akari called after her.

Walking into her small office, she quickly dropped her things down onto her desk and then started heading over to the elevator to where Sasuke's room was. Reading his charts on different health examinations, she walked towards the room he was in, noticing the ANBU around her, but ignoring them. However as she neared his room, she looked up with confusion, there were loud voices coming from the room. Opening the door, the first thing she saw was Naruto heading in her direction, except his head was turned toward the middle of the room.

"Gah! You're such a freakin' bastard, like always!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up baka." Sasuke retorted.

"Don't call me that you stupid mother fuc…"

"Naruto!" she suddenly cried in astonishment, thankfully cutting him off. Naruto whirled around at the sound of his name.

"Hinata?" he looked at her a little confused.

"Please…c-calm down." Hinata said softly as she made her way over to Sasuke. She noticed the differences in his appearance. _He looks much better than yesterday, but he's still in a delicate stage of healing._ Sasuke looked at the dark haired, pale eyed woman before him. His black eyes narrowed as his gaze became cold.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shot.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Naruto yelled before Hinata could say anything. She turned around and placed her hand on his arm lightly, giving him a pointed look. Turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at her in the eye, Hinata turned back to look at Sasuke.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and I'm g-going to be your doctor." She said professionally, bowing her head slightly in respect. But Sasuke just crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Where's Sakura?" he demanded. He felt like a stupid idiot last night for saying those things to her. He didn't think her reaction would be like that though…they needed to talk.

"She's…very b-busy right now with so many other p-patients. You were put into my care b-by Tsunade-sama." Hinata said with difficulty. She never was very good at lying, but Sakura was her friend, and Hinata had a feeling of why Sakura suddenly gave Sasuke to her. Sasuke remained silent…he couldn't very well demand to have Sakura as his doctor, especially without raising questions.

"So…h-how are you feeling this morning Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked, her pen ready and her clipboard in her arms.

"How the hell do you think I feel?! Like shit." Sasuke said with an annoyed voice.

"I told you not to talk to her that way! She helped save your pathetic life!" Naruto yelled at him again.

"Well no one asked her to." Sasuke shot back. Naruto opened his mouth to retort something back to him, but Hinata was suddenly in front of him, her hands on his chest, pushing him out the door.

"Naruto!" she cried with frustration. Once outside she stopped pushing him back.

"Naruto, I know y-you're happy to be arguing with Uchiha-san a-again." Hinata said, making Naruto smile and chuckle slightly, "But I can't w-work when you have him s-so upset."

Naruto sighed and looked away, his shoulders drooping slightly. A few moments later, he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I guess I can come back later…I've waited this long. I guess I can wait a little longer." He complied. Hinata gave him an amused smile.

"T-thank you…now go home." She ordered with a smile, Naruto laughed and raised his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He said as he turned around and started heading back down the hallway. Walking back inside, she could see Sasuke staring at her intently.

"W-what?" she asked, curious yet wary.

"You're different." He stated impassively. Hinata looked at him with slight confusion.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, her brows knotted. Sasuke sighed with annoyance.

"Weren't you the one who'd always faint around him?" Sasuke asked, his voice conveying his short patience. Hinata could feel her cheeks beginning to warm up, knowing they were also starting to turn a light shade of pink.

"Um…y-yes…that was…uhh….me." Hinata said with embarrassment. She had forgotten that it had been ten years since it was the last time she had saw him. Thanks to Naruto, she was able to change quite a bit over the years.

"Hmph, obviously." Sasuke mumbled after witnessing her blush. Hinata looked at him, a little upset. She had changed over the years, she wasn't the same blushing, fainting, weak girl that she used to be. Walking over with determination, to prove that she was different, she suddenly threw back Sasuke's sheets and grabbed the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Hey what the hell!" He cried with anger as he snatched his gown out of her hands. He discovered last night when he woke up that unfortunately he wasn't wearing anything underneath, and now this crazy woman wanted to strip him naked!

"I'm you're doctor, I n-need to see how you're healing." Hinata said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You got your freak eyes, use those!" Sasuke growled at her, trying to lean up to get his discarded sheets, but as soon as he contracted his abdomen, sharp intense pain shot through his body making him fall back onto his bed.

"I w-will use my 'freak eyes' to see if y-you're healing inside. But I d-don't need them if I'm just l-looking at the outside of you." Hinata said calming, watching Sasuke's face scrunch in pain.

"Stupid…woman…" he slowly shot through his clenched teeth, glaring at her.

"I'm n-not the one who made you s-sit up…which was why I w-was moving your gown myself." Hinata explained to him, this time slowly reaching for the opening in his gown, allowing him some time to listen and understand her words. Sasuke's glare was frightfully cold at he watched her open up the only clothing he had on and look down at him intently. Then turning his head, his black eyes gazed out the window. At least he knew she wasn't an old fangirl of his, it made him shiver just thinking about how that would go if she were. Then…thinking of the past…of certain girls he knew liked him, he started thinking about Sakura.

"So…did she tell you why she doesn't want me as a patient?" he asked quietly, the usual venom in his voice gone. Hinata glanced up at him briefly as she covered him back up once again.

"I t-told you…Tsunade-sama g-gave you to me." Hinata maintained on saying.

"You're a horrible liar." He stated, his eyes still on the view the window provided.

"Uchiha-san…" Hinata said softly, making him turn his head to look at her. He didn't see hate in her eyes like he thought many of the villagers would feel about him, and he didn't see pity in her eyes as well. They were just soft, pure, and white. "I honestly d-don't know. She didn't tell m-me anything except that she was t-transferring you to my care." Hinata told him honestly, not having the heart to lie anymore. Sasuke could see the truth in her eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice; he nodded his head once before looking away.

"Well…" Hinata suddenly said, uncomfortable with the heavy silence that filled the room, "the b-best thing for you to do right n-now is rest…to allow your b-body to heal." She informed him, turning to head towards the door.

"Tell her…" Sasuke suddenly said, but then paused, "forget it." Changing his mind to what ever he was going to say. Hinata paused at the door, then turned to look back at the S-ranked missing nin lying in bed with an almost sad expression.

"I p-promise to make sure that s-she visits you. There are obviously t-things you two need to w-work out, to get all out onto the table. S-so she…so both of you can continue on w-with your lives." Hinata said softly. Sasuke looked at her curiously yet slightly annoyed. What did she mean 'continue on with your lives'? He was planning on spending his with Sakura, no longer wanting to live without her. But before he could or would have said anything, Hinata was gone leaving the room empty once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Hehe, so Hinata and Sasuke finally meet for the first time in ten years…lol. Not as smooth as it could have been, but whatever. I don't really like this chapter, hopefully I'll do better with the next one, sorry. Anyways, thank you so much for those who review. I seriously would not have even finished chapter one without you guys. You're lovely reviews inspire me and make me want to write more, just for you. So please continue showing this authoress some love.


	5. Leaning Towards One

Ch.5 Leaning Towards One

_"I p-promise to make sure that s-she visits you. There are obviously t-things you two need to w-work out, to get all out onto the table. S-so she…so both of you can continue on w-with your lives." Hinata said softly. Sasuke looked at her curiously yet slightly annoyed. What did she mean 'continue on with your lives'? He was planning on spending his with Sakura, no longer wanting to live without her. But before he could or would have said anything, Hinata was gone leaving the room empty once again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura turned her head back at the soft sound of a sigh coming in through the doorway. She forced a smile on her lips as she watched Hinata walk over to the couch provided for them, and sitting down next to her.

"Rough day?" Sakura asked her friend and colleague. Hinata tiredly turned her head to look at the pink haired woman next to her. She smiled slightly as she turned to face her.

"A-aren't you the least bit tired? W-we did deplete all our chakra yesterday." Hinata asked her, looking at her curiously. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am feeling a bit more tired than usual." She replied with a grin. "So…how were your patients this morning?" Sakura asked suddenly, trying to be discreet, but failing miserably. A dark delicate brow lifted on Hinata's face as she looked at Sakura with a blank expression.

"You m-mean…how was Uchiha-san this morning?" Hinata corrected for her, feeling a little bad for the other woman. _It must be so hard for her, to be torn in half._ A light pink tinge colored Sakura's pale cheeks as her green eyes looked away from Hinata's pale ones.

"Him…too." Sakura said softly, a dull pain filling in her chest. Part of her wished that she didn't give him away, but at the same time, part of her knew that it would only tear her apart more to always be around him.

"He's doing b-better." Hinata said, her eyes moving to look straight ahead of her instead of at Sakura. "He…was asking f-for you…I told him that you w-would talk to him."

"What!?" Sakura cried as she looked back at Hinata, panic in her eyes. Hinata turned and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan…you t-two need to talk." Hinata urged her gently.

"No I can't! You don't understand!" Sakura cried, yet her heart felt differently.

"But Sakura-chan…how c-can you move on without talking to him?" Hinata asked her softly. She knew it was going to hurt, she knew it was going to be difficult, but to her, that was the best way to move on. To let that love of the person to fully stay in the past.

"I don't want to move on!" Sakura yelled as she suddenly shot up, pacing back and forth across the room. "I want to be with him! I want to love him!" Cold tears started to prick at her eyes, as her body started to tremble.

"Then…you d-don't love Lee-san?" Hinata asked gently as she stood up, following Sakura and standing before her. Lifting her arms up, Hinata embraced Sakura, taking her into her arms. Sakura rested her head on Hinata's shoulder as tears continued to flow form her eyes.

"H-he's been s-so good t-to me…" Sakura cried, choking on her tears. "He l-loves me s-so m-much." Hinata stroked her hair and rocked her gently in her arms as she listened. "I d-don't know w-what to do."

"You n-need to make up your mind." Hinata told her lightly.

"I know." Sakura said softly, trying to dry her tears. She couldn't very well go see the rest of her patients looking like a wreck.

"Talk to him…and t-talk to Lee-san." Hinata told her, pulling away after feeling Sakura's body stop it's shaking. Sakura nodded her head silently as she looked at Hinata, she knew she was right. She knew she needed to make up her mind, she knew she had to make a choice…but…she was just so scared that her choice would be the wrong one. She was scared to hurt anyone, she was scared that she was going to regret her decision.

"Sakura-san! Lee-san is here for you!" the two women heard someone call in the hallway. Sakura turned worried green eyes towards calm pale ones.

"Hinata-chan, what if I choose wrong?" Sakura asked in a panicked whisper.

"Follow you're h-heart. When it comes to love, t-the heart is always a lot s-smarter than the brain." Hinata told her softly, a small encouraging smile gracing her lips. A wobbly smile formed on Sakura's face as she quickly hugged Hinata before going to meet her boyfriend for lunch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura slowly walked out of the lounge and into the hallway. With ever step she took, a sharp pain would stab her heart. With every breath she breathed, it felt as if she were getting less oxygen, slowly suffocating. Her body felt exhausted and heavy, her mind felt slow and jumbled. She could feel a headache starting to come on from all the stress she's been under…and yet Sasuke hasn't even been here for twenty-four hours. Turning the bend, a tall slender man with black hair and a green jumpsuit entered her view. He was sitting down on one of the couches that the hospital provided for visitors. His shoulders were slumped and exhaustion was etched in every line of his body.

Sakura bit down hard on her lip. He already looked heartbroken, he already looked as if there was no hope. She had never seen him look so forlorn and it tore at her heart knowing that she was the cause of it all. She was always the cause of his pain, how could love her? She was always hurting him, she never wanted to, but she always managed to. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed in a frown that looked as if he were in pain. She had difficulty blinking back tears from the sight.

"Lee?" she said hesitantly. Lee snapped his head up to see Sakura standing right before him. He leapt up onto his feet with a bright smile on is face, all signs of his depression hidden, and hidden well.

"Sakura?! How's work so far today?" He asked enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sakura was about to open her mouth to ask him if he was alright, to get him to tell her why he already looked so hurt, but decided against it. There was a time and a place for such discussions. Right now she just wanted to be with him and enjoy her lunch as much as she could.

"Fine, how was your morning?" she asked as she tilted her head up and kissed him. He returned the kissed and then pulled back with a bright smile.

"Terrible until now." He said with a twinkle in his eyes making Sakura giggle from his flowery comments. "It's good to see you smiling and laughing again." He added softly, more seriously. Unfortunately the smile on her face suddenly vanished with his words, guilt flowing in her veins. But before she could say anything, he brightened up again and tapped her nose with his finger.

"So where shall we go for lunch Sakura-hime?" he asked her as they started to walk out of the hospital.

"Let's just go somewhere quiet…I just want to be with you." Sakura said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked together. Lee smiled gently, her words warming his heart.

"Okay, let's get something to go, and then we'll go…eat in the park. How's that?" He asked her, looking down onto her pink hair. Sakura smiled and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Perfect." She said before resting her head back down to his shoulder.

Walking though the village they quickly picked a shop that they regularly went to together, and asked to get they food to go. Once getting it, they walked to the one of the various parks throughout Konaha. Sitting down on the green grass, they just sat and ate together, enjoying each other's company. Sakura would turn to him and ask him how his training with Neji went, and he would eagerly elaborate their sparing matches, telling her how close he was to beating his eternal rival. But once he was done, Sakura could feel her troubles that she had been pushing away, slowly come back to her.

Lowering her head her emerald eyes gazed down at her lap, her heart pounding with uncertainty. Noticing her change in mood, Lee sat back down next to her, but kept his arms at his sides.

"Sakura?" he asked her softly, he knew she was troubled and it pained him every time he saw her green eyes darken in sadness.

"Why do you love me?" Sakura suddenly asked in an anguished whisper. Lee's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her question. He was waiting for something like, 'Lee's it's been great being with you…but…' he was not expecting a question like that, let alone her agonized tone.

"Sakura, what are you ta…"

"I'm always hurting you!" she cried, cutting him off, tears springing to her eyes. "I never mean to, but I always somehow do. How can you love someone who's always hurting you!?" burying her face in her hands, Sakura curled up within herself, hating herself for hurting such a loving soul. Lee watched her for a minute, a depressed and painful look on his face before embracing her in his arms. Over the years he had come to find that Sakura responded best when she was in some sort of contact with another person. She would always calm down much faster when someone held her in their arms, as opposed to just talking to her. And so Lee gathered the love of his life into his arms, bringing her close to his body, his chin resting atop her head.

Sakura held onto him tightly, burying her face in his chest. It hurt, it hurt so badly that it was difficult to breath. She could feel his strong arms hold her tightly and she could hear his heart beating under her ear, comforting her like it always did…because of something Lee had once told her.

_A slow single tear was trailing down her cheek, leaving its small wet mark in its path. She clutched his bed sheets tightly as she looked at his sleeping form. It was way too close this time…this time they had nearly lost him. It was a miracle that he was alive right now. When she was working on him, all she could think about was how much of a joy he had become in her life. How he had slowly been turning her head with his everlasting loyalty and his never-ending love. His support, his patience, his caring nature. She had nearly lost him._

_She watched with watery eyes as he slowly came into consciousness, opening his black eyes to the world. When his eyes landed on her a slow pained smile formed on his lips._

_"Sakura." He said her name so gently, so carefully as if just saying her name was going to break her._

_"Damn it Lee, you can't keep doing this. Do you know how close we were to losing you?!" she yelled at him before slumping her shoulders, "Do…do you know how close I was to losing you?" she whispered, her eyes down in her lap._

_Then she felt a slight touch on her clenched fist. Looking up, her hand relaxed under his. He remained silent, but brought her hand over his chest. She could feel his heart beat under her fingertips, and his larger hand on hers warmed her._

_"Do you know why I'm still alive?" Lee asked her in a ragged whisper._

_"Because we saved you." Sakura answered as if it was the most silliest question she's ever heard. But Lee shook his head, his eyes boring into hers._

_"No. It's because this heart belongs to you, and it does as you command." He told her, his words making her heart beat a little faster, "It beats because you want me to live. It beats because you care. It beats for you."_

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Lee… but…I'm scared that I will." Sakura whispered into his chest, her arms clutching him tightly, never wanting to let go. Lee buried his face into her pink hair, feeling its softness and inhaling her wonderful scent. Holding her was like a balm on his pained heart. He knew this was difficult for her, and he was touched that she cared so much for him. His worst fear, was that he never meant anything to her, that she was with him just because he was here. Yet even then, he wouldn't have mind so much, she had loved him…at least a little. He was there for her, which is what he wanted.

"Sakura…" he whispered her name, loving the feel of it on his tongue, "I can't say that I won't be hurt or jealous if you pick him. I can't say that I won't be heartbroken if you don't love me, for I am just like any other man." He told her, speaking past the lump in his throat. Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes warm and soft, and gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

"You're not just like any other man." She told him, "You're my Lee, there is no other like you." she said softly, guiding his lips to meet hers. Lee closed his eyes, allowing her to gently pull him down. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, barely touching them.

"Lee…please." He heard her whisper. He smiled inwardly, loving the fact that she enjoyed his kisses, wanted his kisses, craved his kisses. He suddenly captured her lips, unleashing a bit of his passion, as he held her close. He could feel her lips quiver under his and it gave him a sense of satisfaction. She still wants him. But eventually pulling away, he kept his eyes closed as he touched her forehead with his.

"I will always love you. Even if you leave me, even if you love him, even if I never get to be with you again. I will always love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Ah! Sorry it took me so long to put this up, I apologize. I moved back home for the holiday's and it took my sister forever to clear a space for my computer so that I could quickly finish this and upload it for you guys. This'll be the last chapter I'm going to update before Christmas…I'm not sure about New Years yet, but we'll see. I hope you guys like this chapter, I like this one better than the last one. I think it's because I have some SakuLee in this one. Anyways, enjoy the slightly longer chappie. Happy Holidays everyone, ja!


	6. New Assignment

Ch.6 New Assignments

_"Lee…please." He heard her whisper. He smiled inwardly, loving the fact that she enjoyed his kisses, wanted his kisses, craved his kisses. He suddenly captured her lips, unleashing a bit of his passion, as he held her close. He could feel her lips quiver under his and it gave him a sense of satisfaction. She still wants him. But eventually pulling away, he kept his eyes closed as he touched her forehead with his._

_"I will always love you. Even if you leave me, even if you love him, even if I never get to be with you again. I will always love you."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata walked with quick, firm, and determined steps down the hallway of the hospital. It has only been a week and already her limitless patience was wearing thin. In a span of a week…a week!...he had managed to bring so much chaos to the hospital staff, demanding and searching for Sakura. They had tried to restrain him, tried to keep him under watch, but he always managed to escape them. And now she was summoned to Tsunade. Walking into her office she nearly tore her lab coat off and grabbed her jacket. _He better not get me fired or else I'm really going to be upset. Why, oh why can't you make up your mind Sakura?_ But as soon as Hinata thought of that question she immediately stopped herself. She knew it was taking a toll on Sakura, and she knew that it wasn't really her fault and that it wasn't fair to think such thoughts of her friend.

So sighing deeply, she made her way over to the Hokage building. She smiled slowly when she spotted Sakura, who was just about to enter the building. Calling out to her, Hinata jogged quickly to catch up with her.

"How have you b-been?" Hinata asked her with a concerned voice as they made their way in.

"Still feels like hell." Sakura replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said softly, a sad expression on her face.

"It's not your fault…So you here to see Tsunade-sama?" Sakura suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject. Hinata nodded her head slightly, understanding.

"Y-yes, you?" she asked.

"Yeah…you don't think we're going on a mission together, do you?" Sakura asked, a confused frown on her face. Hinata brought a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes with frustration.

"I'm n-not sure if I would want that or not. He's d-driving me crazy but I need to keep a c-close eye on him." Hinata moaned, Sasuke was causing so many problems for her.

"I'm sorry I dumped him on you." Sakura said softly, knowing who Hinata was referring to even though she left out his name.

"It's alright…I understand." Hinata replied with a small smile as she opened the door to the Hokage office and walked in.

"You sent for us Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, as they closed the door and stood before their old mentor.

"Yes, it's about Sasuke." Tsunade said, getting straight to the point, the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could drink. But she resisted to raise a brow at watching her best medic nin's reactions to Sasuke's name. Sakura lowered her eyes and looked depressed while Hinata's shoulders slumped slightly as her appearance looked more tired.

"I hear he's been causing some problems in my hospital." Tsunade stated, looking at the women intently. Sakura looked guilty while Hinata continued to look exhausted.

"It's okay Tsunade-sama, I c-can handle it." Hinata said tiredly.

"It's my fault." Sakura suddenly said. "He's disturbing everyone to look for me." She told Tsunade.

"But…I…I just can't see him…yet. I'm scared that…I'm afraid I'll…I…I just need more time." She whispered, looking back down at her shoes. Hinata turn towards her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Alright, I have a solution!" Tsunade suddenly cried aloud. Both women looked up at her, curiosity in their eyes.

"Sakura, you may need more time, but I cannot have Sasuke running around in his condition with his background disturbing everyone in my hospital. And Hinata you say that you can handle things? Well then I'll just move him and you will stay with him and monitor his health…and keep an eye on him." Tsunade stated, crossing her arms.

"B-but Tsunade-sama…I…I…I c-can't do that. I…I have my c-clan to run. I'm the l-leader now, ever s-since Tou-san died. I can't s-stay away from my clan." Hinata quickly interceded, panic running through her veins.

"Hinata I'm sure it won't really be that long, besides I'm sure you can leave Neji and Hanabi in charge while you're gone…they are very capable." Tsunade told her softly, understanding her frustration and fear of being away from her clan. "I'm sure they aren't going to elect a new leader in your stead."

Hinata slowly nodded her head and stepped back, her fear still ever present in her mind but controlled now. Sakura looked over at her and felt guilty. It was all because of her that Hinata was going through this.

"Alright, so it's settled. Hinata you are going to the Uchiha district with Sasuke to watch his health and keep him out of trouble. And Sakura…you have your time, but know this. The longer you take, the longer Hinata is away from her clan." Tsunade told them, but then looked at Sakura with an intent gaze. Sakura gulped and nodded her head, hoping that Hinata would forgive her for the time she might have to take. But then suddenly everything Tsunade said had started to sink in.

"Wait…so Hinata is going to be living with Sasuke!?" she cried, her voice coming out as a screech.

"Yes." Tsunde said, a little confused as to why Sakura was asking her such an obvious question.

"Living with him?" Sakura asked again, looking at Hinata. Hinata bit back her laughter and raised her hands in the air as if to say she surrendered.

"Sakura-chan d-don't look at me like that. Uchiha-san is not m-my type." Hinata said with an amused smile.

"You're right I'm sorry." Sakura apologized, an embarrassed smile on her lips. "We all know who your type is."

"Hey c-come on. We're just friends now." Hinata said softly.

"Just friends? Oh yeah, that's why you spent the night with him when we got back." Sakura teased with a sly smile. Hinata's face flamed up as usual. "I bet you two are still sleeping together."

"No!" Hinata suddenly cried, her face red. But then she remembered that they did _sleep_ together. "W-well…"

"See!"

"Not like t-that though!" she cried, trying to get her to understand. But Tsunade started to chuckle at the two and walked around to the front of her desk.

"Okay okay, enough gossip about Hinata's sex life." Tsunade chuckled, making Hinata feel like she was twelve years old again. "Sakura go figure out what…or in this case, who you want. And Hinata, go pack and take Sasuke to his old home." Both women nodded their heads and walked away, neither exactly looking forward to their new assignment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What? I'm under house arrest and you're my babysitter!?" Sasuke looked coldly at her as he crossed his arms, sitting up in bed. Hinata nodded, resisting to fidget with her pen and clip board. Over the years she might have changed, but it still made it uncomfortable when someone looked at her so coldly and caused her so much trouble.

"I do not consent to this! Where's Sakura? You promised to have her come talk to me." Sasuke seethed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm s-sorry Uchiha-san, I did talk to her. B-but she says she needs more t-time." Hinata tried explaining to him.

"More time for what?! She still loves me I know it." Sasuke growled at her, as if hating her for doubting that Sakura still didn't have feelings for him.

"She n-needs more time with her d-decision." Hinata told him, a little confused as to why he asked.

"What decision?" he snapped, he had been trying to find Sakura all week and was really pissed that he couldn't seem to find her.

"T-that…y-you mean she d-didn't tell you?" Hinata looked at him incredulously.

"Tell me what!?" Sasuke growled, her stutter and questions really annoying him.

"Oh Uchiha-san…you've b-been gone so long." Hinata breathed, sad that Sakura didn't tell Sasuke about her relationship with Lee.

"You think I don't know that?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her again. Hinata sighed in frustration.

"Uchiha-san w-we really need to go." Hinata said tiredly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"I'm s-sorry but you…don't really have a c-choice. Tsunade-sama ordered it." Hinata told him gently, not wanting to upset him more.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm not going anywhere, I don't care what that bitch says." He spat, but at Hinata perked up at his words. Tsunade took her under her wing, teacher her to become a medic nin and was one of the people who encouraged her and help her to become who she was today. She wasn't going to allow anyone slander her.

Hinata spun on her heel and headed towards the door. Sasuke relaxed slightly, but when she came back, this time carrying a bag, he tensed again. He opened his mouth to say something, but she suddenly grabbed his arm, and he could see the hospital begin to fade away. Realizing what she was doing, he tried to snatch his arm away from her, but she had a surprisingly firm grip and he was still really weak. Suddenly a place he hadn't been in in years, started to come into focus. Looking around, the place didn't seem any different from the last time he was here. It was still empty, lonely, abandoned. He looked at Hinata who was still holding onto his arm as if expecting him to suddenly run from her. His brow lifted with slight surprise, the last time he saw her she was weak and a terrible kunoichi, yet now she was able to transport not only herself but someone else too.

"What?" Hinata asked softly, eventually letting him go.

"You can actually transport two people?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"I n-needed to learn how in order to be a m-medic nin." Hinata explained as she looked around. Tsunade said to stay in the Uchiha district but she didn't exactly say where. "Where d-did you use to live?" she asked him gently, she didn't want to hurt him with painful memories but she didn't know where else to go.

"You think I'm going to tell you? I didn't want to be here in the first place." Sasuke said with a haughty voice. Hinata silently wondered…again…why the whole of the female population was 'in love' with him.

"W-well Uchiha-san, I'm not really sure where w-we are supposed to stay…I g-guess I could just…pick one." Hinata said starting to head off in a certain direction.

"No!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, grabbing her arm tightly, stopping her. He didn't want her poking into places, the district could be called 'his' and he didn't want her wandering around looking into things. It was bad enough she knew about his unfortunate family history.

"Then d-do you mind leading the w-way?" Hinata asked softly trying not to wince from his painful grip, she wanted to make sure that he knew she was no longer the girl she use to be. Sasuke glared at her with anger, he felt like he was just tricked into showing her where he use to live as a child. But not really having any other choice he let go of her arm and turn his back to her, heading in the opposite direction that she first started out.

Hinata followed him slowly and silently, watching him closely yet paying attention to where they were going so she would be able to find her way without help. She noticed the way he walked, stiff but unnatural, even for him. She hoped that they would get there soon, she could tell he was in pain. Finally he stopped in front of a house that looked just as dark and just as deserted as the others, and Hinata immediately felt guilty. He just stood there, looking at it, unmoving with a far off look in his eye. Hinata bit her bottom lip, _I shouldn't have pushed him. This is probably too painful for him. What was I thinking having him stay here?!_

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata whispered softly behind him. Still in his daze, he started walking closer, opening the door. Making his way into the house, he walked around, noting the different and new-looking furniture. Yet there wasn't much of it, just new bedding, new seats, new kitchenware, food. But most of the house was empty. He paused in front of the room that still haunted his dreams, the room the still gave him nightmares, the room where he saw his slaughtered parents. Hinata watched and walked with him, remaining silent and when he stopped in front a certain room, she could see his hands beginning to shake and fear creep into his eyes. She looked around to see if there was anything around that would snap him out of it, but she found nothing. She looked back at him and her heart broke. This was a man who sacrificed everything…everything!...to avenge his family, his clan. And yet this room terrified him still. She didn't know why it scared him so, but she never liked seeing anyone so scared and hurt.

"Uchiha-san? Uchiha-san!" she called to him, touching his shoulder and gently tugging his sleeve, but he didn't respond. His silence, his expression, were scaring her. She was a medic ninja, she knew about the body, not about the mind. Walking closer to him, she lifted her hand up to him.

"Sasuke!" she called again, this time lightly touching his cheek and turning his face to her instead of the door to that haunted room. Sasuke suddenly blink and shook his head as if to clear it. He felt exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically.

"Come on, you n-need to lie down." Hinata said gently, lowering her arm and wrapping it lightly around his waist, guiding him to a different part of the house. Sasuke nodded his head slightly, allowing her to lead him to his parent's room. Lying down onto the large bed, at least it was new and not really his parent's, Sasuke heard her whisper some words under her breath while she gently touched his forehead. His eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy, while he could feel his entire body beginning to relax. He turned his head to see her concerned and worried expression before blackness filled his vision and sleep claim his body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Yeah another chappie. I like this one too, some slight teeny tiny hints to a SasuHina, but that'll come later. I hope you guys like it. I hope I didn't make Hinata too OC, that's my fear for this one. But yeah, not much of a AN this time since I can't think of what else to say except…I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I don't know how long it is going to be, but I can almost guarantee you that it'll be more than ten chapters. So yay. Hehehe, ok, signing off now. Ja!


	7. Caught!

Ch.7 Caught!

_Lying down onto the large bed, at least it was new and not really his parent's, Sasuke heard her whisper some words under her breath while she gently touched his forehead. His eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy, while he could feel his entire body beginning to relax. He turned his head to see her concerned and worried expression before blackness filled his vision and sleep claim his body._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soft gentle rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains that covered the window, and shone lightly upon a sleeping face. Beaconed by the light, awareness slowly overtook the rest mind of Konaha's Green Beast. Ears perked up at the distant sounds of the birds singing their morning song while black eyes opened to greet the new day.

Lee blinked his eyes a few times, shaking his head as if to banish the sleepiness from his mind. Turning his head, he spotted the woman that warmed his bed and commanded his heart, sleeping behind him, one arm resting on his side, pressing her body closely to his back. He smiled as his hand lowered to hers, interlacing his fingers with hers. She murmured something in her sleep and snuggled ever closer to him, seeking the warmth his body gave her. However, instead of indulging her like he sometime did, he turned to place a kiss on her forehead and then carefully extracted himself from her embrace. He watched her turn on her opposite side and then curl into a ball, continuing to sleep.

Dressing quietly so he wouldn't disturb her, Lee quickly left their apartment and headed to another living complex just a few blocks down.

"Oi Lee!" he heard a deep voice call with enthusiasm. His spirits immediately lifted and his muscles suddenly became energized.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called back, a lard smile on his face. "What shall we do today for our morning exercises?"

"Let us run 500 laps around the Village, then 3,000 sit-ups!" Gai cried excitedly.

"Yosh! The Spring Time of Youth shall surely blossom beautifully with such wonderful exercises!" Lee yelled just as excitedly.

"You are of course, correct my wonderful former student. So let us begin!!!" Gai yelled out as they both started their morning exercises.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gai loved all his students; Neji, Tenten, and of course Lee. He never wanted to **say** that he had favorites, for fear of hurting his other two students' feelings, but he could not deny that Lee just seemed to be extra special to him. He had to watch and train him carefully to help him achieve his dream, a duty that he always saw as a joy.

So as Gai ran along with lee, he just couldn't help but notice a slight difference in his former student. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about him. Throughout their workout, Gai kept a close and detailed eye on him to try and figure out what was wrong. When they were finally done and taking a small break, Gai, still unsure of what was wrong, decided that this seemed to be the best time to ask.

"Lee-kun, the bright happiness of your soul seems to be hiding behind ominous clouds of anguish (AN: 'you seem sad'). What is the matter?" Gai asked anxiously. Lee looked at him with surprise, but then sighed deeply and lowered the 'happy-looking' mask he had been trying to wear.

"I am happy that our lost comrade is finally found, but…" Lee trailed off. He didn't…he just couldn't bring himself to say that he regretted bringing Sasuke back, or that he didn't really want to bring him back in the first place, because those were unhealthy and evil words to say. But, he couldn't help but feel, deep down in his heart, that those thoughts and feelings were true. Lee felt as if his soul was started to drown in darkness, becoming filled with jealousy, anger, and bitterness. He had not imagined that he would be able to succumb to such dark thoughts and feelings, his heart hurting painfully in his chest.

"She will soon make her choice…and it will be you." Gai answered soberly, seriously. He should have known. Lee's love for Sakura and his relationship with her brought Lee such happiness, but Gai noticed, that it also brought him much sadness as well. Having Sasuke back would only escalate things.

"I don't know Gai-sensei…she's loved him for a long time, longer than she's loved me." Lee replied sadly. He didn't want to lose faith in their love, but if Sasuke loved her back, then the only thing in her way was him. He wanted to believe that he could make her just as happy as Sasuke could, even more so, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure if he actually could. He had never been so unsure of himself, not even when he was a new genin.

"Who could NOT love you my wonderful and amazing Lee-kun!? Konaha's Green Beast who is one of the elite and best shinobis in the Village!" Gai cried, raising his arms up into the air dramatically. Lee smiled, but for once his old sensei's words did not warm his heart, which was already plagued with a thousand doubts. Seeing this, Gai lowered his arms and looked concernly at him. Gently grasping Lee's shoulder, Gai looked at him seriously.

"Do not doubt the love you two have, because that is what will keep her with you." Gai told Lee. "Her love from him may be strong, but it's nothing compared to the love you have for her. That's why she's with you in the first place. Your love for her won over her love for him." Gai stated, his words filling Lee's heart with renewed hope. With a giant smile, Lee's spirits lifted back up again.

"You're right Gai-sensei. Thank you!" Lee cried happily.

"Of course I am! Now let us begin our day's training!" Gai yelled, relieved that he was able to bring happiness back to his beloved student.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Sakura stared at the picture of her genin team, her emerald eyes focused on one person. A sad and dejected look marred her pretty features as her troubled eyes roamed over his handsome face, his deep onyx eyes, and his beloved presence. God, how she had missed him, longed for him, dreamt of him. And now he was back, he was finally back…and…and he said that…he…loved her. It felt so surreal, like a dream or wish that you foolishly make, hoping that it will come true but never really expecting to have it granted. Her love had been one-sided for so long, it felt as if what he said wasn't real. Sakura brought her hands to her pounding heart as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She had wanted his love for so long, still wanted it.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked to the door with a fast pace, but as soon as she got there, her hand hesitated to touch the doorknob. Blinking back several tears, her head turned slightly and looked at the apartment that she shared with Lee. She could see, in her mind's eye, all the different memories that were held here. Happy memories that made her laugh and forget her problems. Loving memories that eased her pain of unrequited love. Memories that brought a deep blush to her cheeks and made her feel warm inside. Was she willing to give that up? Was she willing to give up his optimistic views on life that always gave her hope? Was she willing to give up the tight and healing hugs he gave her whenever memories and thoughts of Sasuke were too painful for her to bear? Was she willing to give up his soft touches, his gentle caresses, his loving touch that made her feel that all was right in the world?

Biting down on her lip Sakura wrapped her arms about her trembling body, still standing in front of the door. Focusing on taking deep and even breaths, she desperately fought back painful tears as she reached out her hand and opened the door. _I...I haven't decided yet…I'm just going to visit him…that's all._ Repeating those words over and over again in her head, Sakura made her way out of the apartment and onto the street, heading towards the Uchiha district.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With little satisfaction, Sasuke listened to the five kunais he threw, land perfectly onto the targets that surrounded him. He was bored out of his mind! He had only been here in his old him for little over a week and he was going out of his mind. He could have sworn that if he weren't stuck with a nurse, he would have been able to get in some **real** training. But NOOOOO, this stupid Hyuuga was preventing him from going all out. She was around him all the time; it was making him think of his horrible memories of fangirls. Sasuke shivered as the memories creeped him out. Looking up at the afternoon sky, he once again praised any god up in the Heavens that Hinata had to be called back to the Hyuuga compound for some kind of an 'emergency'. _Whatever, probably something stupid. At least she's finally gone._

Walking back into the house, he headed off towards the bathroom, pissed that he was still bored. A teeny, tiny, micro part of him did admit that it was less boring with her around. She had changed quite a bit. Most of the time she ignored the barbed words he threw at her, but sometimes…sometimes it worked, and he got a rise out of her. It was amusing to see which bait she would rise up and take, getting angry with him. It was almost like a little game with him. Sasuke continued to think about the different things he could do or say to her to get her upset as he stepped into the shower.

Minutes later, walking out with a towel wrapped loosely about his waist, his still damp hair dripping water onto his flushed body, he suddenly stopped short. She was here. Right here…in front of him…in his house…with him. The sight of her knocked the air right out of his lungs. There wasn't a single day, a single minute when she wasn't on his mind. His heart squeezed in his chest as all he could do was stand there like an idiot and stare at her.

Sakura's green eyes widened with surprise as a blush colored her cheeks. His body was positively mouth watering. His towel hung low on his waist, tempting her, teasing her. Water droplets sliding down his toned and incredible body, she could feel her heart racing in her chest, her breathing increasing slightly. Suddenly blinking several times, Sakura realized that she was staring at his nearly naked form. She was just about to turn her face away, to turn around for his discretion, but warm and strong fingers gripped her shoulders. He was suddenly so close to her, his body mere inches from her. How did he get to her so fast? When did he move?

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered her name, tasting the sweetness of her name in his mouth. He watched her gulp nervously at his close proximity and his lack of clothing. His heart began to pound in his chest as one of his hands slowly trailed to grasp her chin, lightly caressing her shoulder and neck along the way. His black gaze stared down at her pink lips…lips that he dreamt about for years.

He didn't give her any time to deny him as he quickly bent his head and captured her lips. Her lips were as soft as he imagined them to be, the feel of them quivering beneath his filled him with desire. Desire that was long denied, desire that he had caged until now. Lowering his arms, he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her to him, needing to feel her closer. Yet, something was missing…something.

Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss and moved his arms to his sides as a scowl started to form on his face. She hadn't kissed him back; she didn't hold him like he thought she would. Questions sprung up in his mind as he stared at her as if she was some sort of imposter. The Sakura he knew would have done anything to get a kiss from him. The Sakura he knew would have kissed him back.

"Sasuke…I…" Sakura hesitantly whispered. Her heart was racing in her chest and her lips burned from his touch, her skin tingling wherever he had touched her. It took absolutely all her will power to resist kissing him back. She had to keep reminding herself of what she would be giving up if she kissed him back. She had to keep Lee's beloved face in her mind. But she wanted to kiss him, to hold him…oh how she wanted to be with him.

"You still love me." Sasuke shot out, trying to keep the harshness from his words. Sakura looked away, a painful expression on her face. He said it as if she couldn't deny it, and she couldn't. She couldn't lie to him; she couldn't tell him that she didn't love him, when that was far from the truth.

"You still love me Sakura." Sasuke stated again, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. She had to; she just had to still be in love with him. She was the only reason why he was still here. She was the reason why he was putting up with all the idiots in this village. He had always believed that she would wait for him, wait for him to come back to her. He always believed that once he got back they would be together and he would be able to start rebuilding his clan. He didn't understand her hesitation; he didn't understand why she wasn't jumping into his arms.

"But…I…" Sakura hesitated again. She watched as Sasuke drew closer to her again, lifting his hand, he gently cupped her face. Looking at her, showing her the vulnerability that he hid from everyone else. He may have been harsh in the past, he may have been a cold traitor, but he could still love, still needed love himself. Crystalline tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she stared into Sasuke's black gaze. Oh how she loved him so much.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she threw he arms about his neck and kissed him passionately. Sasuke's heart was beating once again as her soft lips pressed against his. He wrapped his arms about her waist once again, wanting, needing to be closer to her. Deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue between her sweet lips, reveling in the wonderful taste of her. Sakura sighed softly into his mouth as she felt his tongue tease hers. She was in Heaven. She had dreamt of his moment almost her whole life and it was finally coming true. Her heart pounded furiously as love and lust started to thickly flow in her veins.

"Sakura?" a voice suddenly called her name, shock laced into the voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I apologize for taking so long with this chappie. I had to start getting ready for school, and blah blah blah. I'm sure you guys don't really care why…it's stupid school stuff anyways. But I hope you like this chapter…and the cliffhanger I left you. Hehehehe. I just love leaving cliffhangers. I'll try and update more frequently now. Sorry for the OOCness, I'm new at writing Sakura, Lee, and Gai-sensei. Anyways, if you still love me, please drop me a lil review. I look forward to see you guys next chapter. Ja ne!


	8. Revealed

Ch.8 Revealed

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she threw he arms about his neck and kissed him passionately. Sasuke's heart was beating once again as her soft lips pressed against his. He wrapped his arms about her waist once again, wanting, needing to be closer to her. Deepening the kiss, he slipped his tongue between her sweet lips, reveling in the wonderful taste of her. Sakura sighed softly into his mouth as she felt his tongue tease hers. She was in Heaven. She had dreamt of his moment almost her whole life and it was finally coming true. Her heart pounded furiously as love and lust started to thickly flow in her veins.

"Sakura?" a voice suddenly called her name, shock laced into the voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura's eyes flashed open at the sound of her name. Shoving herself out of Sasuke's arms, she turned large green eyes to the one who had caught her being unfaithful…Hinata. Her heart started beating again and she breathed a small sigh of relief…but only a small one. Sasuke turned his head to see his 'babysitter' standing in the hallway, her pale eyes boring strongly into Sakura's. Sasuke's famous scowl appeared on his face as he started to hate this woman who always seemed to be in the way between him and Sakura. Gripping his powerful hands into tight fists he struggled to remain calm.

"Get the hell our of here Hyuuga." He growled…so much for remaining calm. But she didn't even move to look at him, not even a flicker of her eye to signal that she heard his demand. Looking back at Sakura, he could see her staring back at Hinata just as intently, except it looked as if there was fear in her eyes. He was about to go to her when Hinata interrupted him.

"I suggest y-you leave Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly, but with an edge of authority. "Unless you m-made your choice."

Sakura was the first to break eye contact, the fear leaving her eyes. Hinata wasn't angry with her…but disappointment and sadness dwelled in her eyes. Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground as a painful squeeze jarred her heart. Hinata was one of her best friends and Sakura highly respected her as a medic nin and a kunoichi…but to see disappointment in her usually soft eyes…it was worse than if she was mad at her. What if it were Lee who had caught her? What if it were Lee that had witnessed her throwing herself at Sasuke? What would he have done? Tears began to well up in her eyes. Lee would have just walked away…accepting the choice she had made. _Oh Lee._

"She doesn't have to go anywhere. This is _my_ house Hyuuga." Sasuke spat angrily, pissed beyond belief that she was telling Sakura to leave when she was the one who said that she wanted them to together. _But she said for Sakura and I to **talk**…oh well…we would have gotten around to talking eventually._

"Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan is n-not allowed to be here unless she m-made her choice." Hinata explained to Sasuke with a sigh, finally acknowledging his presence. But when she shifted her eyes to look at him, a deep blush stained her cheeks as she quickly looked away. "Please g-get some clothes on Uchiha-san." She whispered softly.

"What choice?" He questioned her with a hard voice, ignoring her request as he continued to stand in the hallway with only a towel loosely tied around his waist.

Hinata's eyes shifted back to him as she looked at him with confusion. Surely Sakura would have told him by now…right? Looking back at Sakura, she could see her pink haired friend's posture slump and keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Hinata sighed tiredly, guessing that Sakura hadn't told Sasuke yet. Walking forward towards her room, she paused momentarily by Sakura, and gently touched her shoulder.

"It's n-not fair to him if you don't t-tell him Sakura-chan. Tell him a-and then go." she said to her softly, wincing inside, feeling as if she was being too hard on her. But Sakura wasn't supposed to be here unless it was to relieve Hinata of her duties. She had already went against her orders when she left earlier today to go back to the Hyuuga compound to smooth over a problem that Neji and Hanabi were having trouble with. So she didn't want to go against Tsunade-sama again by having Sakura here. Hinata continued to walk to her room, but before she left them alone, she paused once again.

"You d-don't have to worry Sakura-chan…I w-won't tell him." Sasuke waited until Hinata's door closed softly behind her before looking back at Sakura…a scowl still on his face. There was something going on here and he was being left out of the loop. He hated being left in the dark!

"Sakura, what the hell is going on?" he asked with a hard voice, demanding an answer. Sakura closed her eyes, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks as it felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest. Opening her eyes again, she lifted her tear glistening gaze to his impatient onyx ones.

"Sasuke I…" she looked away, "I didn't think I would see you again." She whispered as tears slowly fell from her eyes. "He…he was there for me. He…always supported me. He always…loved me."

"If I hear you're with Naruto…" he warned, his blood boiling as realization of what she was saying was slowly dawning on him.

"It's not Naruto." Sakura interrupted.

"Then…"

"I'm…I'm with Lee." She whispered softly, her defeated voice ringing in his ears. Shock rippled throughout his body, as he stood frozen to the floor, staring at her. She was with someone else…she was going out with…Lee? A small confident smile spread across his lips as he moved to embrace her once again. If she was with Lee, well, it wasn't as if she was in love with him right? She was just going out with Lee because she missed being with him, right? Well of course.

"Oh Sakura." Sasuke softly chided her with a smile as he opened his arms and walked towards her. "It's not like you love him though."

Sakura looked away as she evaded his arms, keeping herself away from his warm embrace. She didn't deserve to be in them, she didn't deserve anyone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched her, and once again started to grow suspicious when she didn't assure him or even agree with him that she didn't love Lee. Dropping his arms, he stared at her with a hard look, feeling his heart slowly breaking within his chest.

"Right Sakura? You love me and not him…right?" He asked, his voice getting more and more harsh. When she still remained silent and kept her eyes away from his, he knew his answer. Jealous and rage exploded within him, yelling loudly he turned and smashed his hand into the wall behind him, feeling the satisfaction of the pain in his hand and the hole in the wall. Violence surged within him as Sakura looked at him with shock and pain mixed in her eyes. Sasuke turned back around, his Sharingan unconsciously activated; he clenched his hands tightly as he stormed towards the door.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" he yelled as Sakura went suddenly after him.

"NO! Sasuke you can't! Stop!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms about his body holding him back.

"Get off Sakura! You're mine! I won't have him stealing you from me!" Sasuke yelled back as he tore her arms off of him, shoving her away. But as soon as he turned back around, he found Hinata standing in front of him, her arms spread out to block his path.

"Get out of my way." He demanded softly, menacingly. Hinata's look of determination in her eyes only strengthened as she stood her ground.

"Uchiha-san, you n-need to calm down." She said calmly. Her tranquility, her presence, her interference suddenly made him snap. His hand shot forward with lightening speed and caught her throat, squeezing tightly; he pulled her surprised form towards him.

"I said to get out of my way." He whispered. Just as he was about to throw her out of his way, when his world suddenly went black. The tight grip he had about Hinata's throat loosened as his body slowly fell to the floor. Catching him, Hinata looked over his shoulder to see Sakura pulling her arm back to her side. Tightening her hold on him, Hinata started walking towards the room where Sasuke slept, whispering her thanks to Sakura as she passed by.

Keeping her face down, Sakura could feel the shame of what just happened fill her mind. It was all her fault that all of this was happening, and the worst of it was that Hinata could have been seriously harmed by Sasuke. Luckily, like Hinata, Sakura also knew that certain point on a person's neck to knock him out and stop him. Yet that thought did not give her the comfort she was seeking. Walking out of the Uchiha compound Sakura was disgusted with herself. She claimed to love Lee yet she threw herself at Sasuke. She was a whore, a slut, her behavior was disgusting and she hated herself for it. Why couldn't she be more like Ino who no longer cared that her boyfriend was not one of the skinny guys? Why couldn't she be more like Hinata who was loyal to one person and one person only, despite the fact that they were no longer together? Why couldn't she be more like Tenten who wants to wait until she gets married before giving herself to any man? Why did she have to be the slutty girl of the group? Why did she have to be torn between two men? Why did she have to be herself?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata listened to Sakura quietly walk of the house and sadness filled her heart. She felt so bad for her, she was so torn. Hinata also knew what it was like to be so unsure of things. She remembered when she first started dating Naruto, her family soon found out and her father immediately forbad her from ever being with him again. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go against her family, she wanted their approval of her, she wanted them to want her to become the heir…yet how could she go against her heart? How could she stay away from the young man she loved when he was just starting to show an interest in her? How could she choose one over the other? Naruto or her family? It was an impossible decision and she had cried many times over it, yet things had worked out in the end. She had some how found away to be with him, and she was still some how named heir.

Hinata continued to shuffle through the hallway carrying Sasuke's limp body. Though things didn't work out like she had imagined it, though she did not have her 'happy ending' with Naruto like she always dreamed she would, but they were still friends. The split had been mutual, she didn't know what had happened between them, but the love between them had faded some how or changed. But whatever it was, it was no longer fair to be with someone and not be in love with them. Hinata then chuckled to herself; they had made the right decision, but look at where it got her. Now she was dragging a half naked…

Stopping suddenly, Hinata felt something slip between hers and Sasuke's body. With her face flaming up, she looked behind her only to see the towel that was wrapped around Sasuke's lower half now lying on the floor. Now taking extra pains to not look down or have her body touch as little of his as she could while dragging him, she corrected her thoughts. Now she was carrying a naked Uchiha to his bed, Sakura was torn and heartbroken, Sasuke hated the world again…along with her, Lee was ignorant to his unfaithful girlfriend, and her happy ending with anyone was no where in sight.

Finally arriving to his bed, Hinata plopped Sasuke down onto his bed. Keeping her eyes on the ceiling she wondered if she should just get his towel and cover him up or actually put some pants on him. Her eyes slowly and, as much as she denied it, curiously lowered. But as soon as her eyes took in all of him she squeaked and quickly walked out of his room, her face as red as an apple, as she went to retrieve his towel. Grabbing it, she walked back into his room and threw the towel in his direction, hoping that it covered him, and then closed his door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to his semi-dark room. Looking towards the window, he could see the sun was just about to finish setting. Sitting up, his eyes landed on a towel lying innocently on the ground next to his bed. Kicking it out of his way, he walked toward his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Just as he was walking back to bed he heard a small knock at his door. Narrowing his eyes at the door, he remained silent, ignoring her.

"Uchiha-san? Are you awake?" he heard Hinata's voice ask softly from the other side. Lying back down, he stared up at his ceiling his mind drifting to the unhappy things he had learned today. His head didn't move and his eyes didn't flicker when he heard his door open to reveal Hinata carrying a tray of food. Walking towards him, she gasped softly when she realized his eyes were open.

"Oh…I t-thought that you were s-sleeping." Hinata said with surprise. Then placing the tray of food onto the floor next to his bed, she stood up. "I thought you m-might be hungry." When he didn't say anything she sighed.

"Uchiha-san…I'm sorry…about Sakura." Hinata said softly, she didn't get an answer and she didn't expect one. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye as she exited his room, no longer feeling that red-hot rage he felt earlier that caused him to attack her. A small part of him felt guilty about it, he had come back to Konaha to prove to everyone that he was not the heartless monster people made him out to be; yet he had not reason to attack her. But then again…that was only a small part of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Neh, I'm going to stop the chapter here, I don't really want to, but before I continue on with Hinata and Sasuke, I feel I need to put in Lee before hand, and that will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Not really much to say this time, so I'll see you guys next chappie. Ja! Oh and please forgive the probably many spelling errors, I'm a horrible speller and Spellcheck can only do so much, ehehehe, gomen.


	9. Damn The Weird Dreams

Chapter 9 Damn The Weird Dreams

_"Uchiha-san…I'm sorry…about Sakura." Hinata said softly, she didn't get an answer and she didn't expect one. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye as she exited his room, no longer feeling that red-hot rage he felt earlier that caused him to attack her. A small part of him felt guilty about it, he had come back to Konaha to prove to everyone that he was not the heartless monster people made him out to be; yet he had not reason to attack her. But then again…that was only a small part of him._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything was dark; pitch black surrounded him. His ears strained to hear something, anything…yet all was silent. He could not see or feel the ground beneath him; he could not even see his own hand that he was holding right in front of his face. But he didn't panic, oh no, Uchiha Sasuke was use to the darkness. It was no friend of his, yet it was not a stranger either. For most of his life the darkness accompanied him wherever he went, whatever he did. Though there were times when a bright light would shine through his darkness, showing him a way to escape, showing him a different way to live. But the light was foreign to him; he rejected it at first, yet when it continued to shine, he became more and more attracted to it. But now that light was gone and he was drowning in darkness once again. There seemed no end to it; it stretched onward for eternity.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he could feel his heartbeat slow down in his chest, he could hear his shallow breaths decrease in number, he could feel his life draining away from his body. Where it went, he did not know, nor did he care. The darkness, he assumed, but what else was new? It was not where he wanted to be but it was the only place he knew, it was the only thing he knew. He had dreamt of the light yet the light deserted him, the only thing he could count on was the darkness.

_"Sasuke."_ An echo called.

His eyes sprung open only to find himself in an unfamiliar room, but that voice resonated in his head. It was _her_ voice.

_"Sasuke."_

He heard her again, he tried to turn around and search for her, but his body would not move. He was frozen in place only able to move his eyes.

_"Sasuke, I love you."_

Warm slender arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. Closing his eyes, he knew it was her. The sweet smell of her hair filled his mind and he could feel his body relax under her soft touch. His heartbeat seemed more pronounced now, his breathing deeper; he was in the light once again.

_"Sasuke, I will always be with you."_

Her words made his heart race and he could feel those foreign feelings of love and happiness fill within his tattered soul. To be with her forever, to be surrounded by her instead of the darkness for all time…there were no words to describe how much he wanted that, how much he desired that. Turning around, he gathered her into his arms, holding her close. Burying his face into her neck, he felt at peace.

"Sakura, don't ever leave me." he whispered. But then something happened, something changed…her scent, the feel of her in his arms. It was still lovely, still sweet, yet different. Lifting his head he looked up only to no longer find Sakura's face, but his mother's.

"Okaa-san?" he asked, noticing his voice was that of his younger self. His mother gently smiled down on him and held him close. He could feel her fingers stroking his hair and the warmth and comfort her closeness gave him.

_"Oh Sasuke, my Sasuke."_

"Kaa-san…why did you leave me?" he heard himself whine, his heart beating painfully in his chest. The horror of seeing her death surfaced in his mind, threatening to tear him apart.

_"Oh Sasuke, what are you talking about? I am right here."_

"No! No you left me all alone! You did!" Sasuke cried urgently into her shoulder, clutching onto her clothes tightly.

_"I will always be with you."_

Suddenly her voice was not as clear, not as close. Looking up again, it was as if she was fading away in his arms, becoming a ghost to haunt him. Panicked, he frantically grabbed at any part of her transparent self that he could reach. Tears started to swell in his eyes, tears that he had forbidden to fall for years.

"Kaa-san!!! No!!! Don't leave me!!!" he screamed to her retreating ghost-like figure. She was still smiling at him as she slowly disappeared.

"No…" he whispered, the pain of her missing her presence shattering his heart. "NO! KAA-SAN!!" he screamed with his whole heart, falling to the ground.

"Sasuke?" Jerking his head up, her silhouette kneeled in front of him. A slow small watery smile spread upon his lips. She really was still with him; she really didn't leave him. Relief and joy washed over him as he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her chest.

"Kaa-san, I love you." he whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Hinata was finishing up cleaning the dishes, she eyed Sasuke's bedroom door again. It wasn't strange that he would coop himself in his room, avoiding her, no doubt, but she couldn't help but feel a little worried. He reacted so strongly when Sakura told him about Lee, she had watched with her Byakugan, and so was prepared when he threatened to get rid of Lee. She didn't think he meant it, but he was capable of so many horrors, it was difficult for her to know the truth when it came from him. Yet, did not Neji act in a similar way towards her at one point in time? And now she was happy to call him a close friend, a confidant. Should she give Sasuke a benefit of a doubt like she did Neji?

Drying her hands she paused in front of his room on her way to hers. She took a step towards his door, but stopped. Her hand slowly went to her throat, brushing over the small numerous bruises dotting her skin. She couldn't help but feel a tremor of fear run down her back. Turning, she quickly entered her room and changed into her nightclothes. But just as she was about to turn out the lights, she had remembered that she had left a tray of food and dishes with Sasuke. Sighing, she exited her room again. She couldn't leave a job unfinished, even when it's doing the dishes.

Tapping lightly on his door, she called to him softly, but did not receive an answer. She waited outside of his room for several minutes, debating whether or not she should just enter and get the dishes. Shaking her head she suddenly chuckled to herself. They were just dishes, it's not like she was spying on him while he slept…if he was sleeping that is. Deciding to go in, she slowly and quietly slid open his door, peering curiously inside. Seeing a large and noticeable lump under the covers of his bed, she quietly walked in, not wanting to wake him up. Spotting the tray where she had left it, she could see that he didn't even touch the food she brought him. Making her way to retrieve it, she paused suddenly when he began to toss and turn, thinking she might have woken him up. But when he continued without getting up, she changed her direction towards his bed.

Standing above him, she watched as his face scrunched up as if in pain while his head moved restlessly on his pillow. Hinata looked down at him sadly, _he must be having some sort of a nightmare._ Just as she was about to turn back to get the tray, she heard him mutter something under his breath. Leaning down closer to hear him, she heard him again.

"Okaa-san?"

The softly muttered word gripped her heart tightly and she could feel herself already fighting back the tears. She knew of his past, knew that his brother had forced him to watch his parents' murder, and though she knew the pain of losing her mother and her father, she knew his pain was probably a hundred times worse. Hinata sat down gently on the edge of his bed, watching him in his fitful sleep, memories of her own beloved mother unlocking themselves in her mind. After a while she decided to wake him up, no one wanted to stay in a nightmare for any period of time.

"Uchiha-san?" she gently whispered to him, reaching out her hand to lightly tap his shoulder, but as soon as she did he body immediately retracted from her touch, shifting to the other side of his large bed. A little surprised, she climbed further onto his bed, kneeling beside him.

"Uchiha-san?"

She gasped softly when he suddenly woke with a start, springing up in a sitting position. His breathing was ragged and a cold sweat dotted along his skin, his eyes were open, but they looked as if he were still in a daze, still dreaming. Hinata was just about to apologize for waking him up when she noticed a single tear run down his cheek. Shocked, she bit her lip to stop her own tears from falling. _He must be in so much pain._

"Sasuke?" she called to him softly. The next thing she knew, he launched himself into her arms, holding onto her tightly. Her face flamed a bright red when he buried him face into her chest, but her shock and embarrassment faded away with the words she heard him whisper.

_"Kaa-san, I love you."_

After hearing that she closed her eyes that were fill with sadness and sympathy. _He must still be dreaming. I'm so sorry to what happened to you Sasuke._ Her arms suddenly lifted and wrapped around him. She stroked his back, she stroked his hair, gently rocking herself back and forth, cradling him in her arms as if he really were a small boy wanting to be comforted by his mother. His trembling body slowly relaxed under her ministrations. The warmth and softness of her body easing his scared mind and scarred heart.

Lifting his head up slightly from her chest, he laid his head back down onto her shoulder. It felt so good to be held by her, it felt so good to hold her. Opening his eyes slightly, he gazed at her neck, watching her pulse beat under her soft skin. But as he continued to stare, he started to notice darkened spots dotting along her skin. He wondered what they were for a while, bringing up his hand and gently stroking them. It wasn't until he placed his finger over one when he started to realize that they were bruises. Marks of suffocation.

Hinata could feel Sasuke stiffen in her arms as she continued to allow him to touch her neck. She was scared at first, since it was only a few hours earlier that he made those marks, but as he just stroked her neck she remembered that he still thought she was his mother. And from what she's seen, it looked like he loved her immensely. Wanting to relieve him, she took his hand from her neck and returned it to his side.

"It's alright, it was an accident. It doesn't hurt anymore." She said softly to him, trying not to stutter. Sasuke slowly pulled himself away from her embrace, turning his head so that she couldn't see if face. Shifting to put more distance between them, he leaned back and lifted his face to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, staring at the ceiling. Hinata looked at him, puzzled, until he lowered his face and eyes to look at her. His black eyes were no longer in a daze, instead they stared into her ivory ones, alert. Blushing slightly, Hinata diverted her gaze elsewhere.

"It's o-okay…like I said…it was an accident." She whispered softly. Sasuke continued to stare at her, how was she able to brush that off as an accident? He could have easily killed her, and just like that she seemed to forgive him. She didn't even blame him. Did she have a death wish? Is that why she didn't seem afraid? For there was no one he knew that could forgive that easily.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Normally he wouldn't care, normally he wouldn't even talk to her, but after waking up in her arms, thinking it was his mother…he just didn't know how to feel or what to feel. Though embarrassment and anger were the few things he did feel and was able to recognize. But, the thought of her embracing and comforting him, when he was at his most vulnerable…he just didn't know how to feel right now.

"S-say what?" Hinata asked him, confused, her fingers unconsciously picking at his sheets in nervous movements.

"That is was an accident. It wasn't." he told her, remembering clearly how her neck felt under his hand. Remembering how easy it was to squeeze off her oxygen supply. He had turned into the monster he thought he could get rid of, the monster that he wanted to show Sakura and everyone else that he could tame. Lot good that did.

Hinata's pale eyes flittered down to watch her fingers for a moment, unsure of what to really say. So he really did want to kill her at that time…but so did Neji when they fought in the Chuunin exams all those years ago. Could she really blame him? He had a reason too. He has a reason to why he was like this, was it really his fault? She didn't like to think so. But how could her thoughts and musings help her in her response?

"Well…I umm…I j-just…umm…" she stumbled, still unsure of what to tell him. Sasuke watched her fiddle and stammer in her attempt to answer. He could feel his annoyance towards her slowly come back.

"Just forget it." He told her, his usual coldness creeping into his voice. Hinata looked up at him and then nodded her head silently. A scowl appeared on his face as he continued to watch her. He couldn't seem to get the image of is mother out of his head, and now…looking the way she was right now, he couldn't help but see his mother when he looked at her. It bugged him, it really did. He didn't want to see his beloved mother in this…Hyuuga, he didn't want to see someone he loved in someone he found annoying, he didn't want to eventually tolerate her. Who know what would happen then? He did that once with Naruto, eventually tolerating him, and then the next thing he knew the baka was his best friend.

"You planning to stay in my room the whole night?" his sharp voice shot through the darkness. Hinata blinked in surprise at what felt like a sudden attack. She narrowed her eyes at him, insulted. She was just trying to be nice, but he resisted her at every turn. Getting up quickly she grabbed the tray and walked towards his door.

"Good night Uchiha-san." She said, her voice slightly harder than its usual softness as she walked out and closed his door with a little more force than necessary. _Hmph, the least he could have donw was say sorry for choking me earlier. I'll never understand why all the female population of Konaha is in love with him._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Okay yeah I know I said that I would have a Lee and Sakura thing before this but I changed my mind, ehehehe. I dunno, it had been a while since I had a Sasuke and Hinata scene. But all next chapter will be a Lee and Sakura chapter. Yay. So please continue leaving me your reviews it really does push me to work more on the story. But the less reviews I have, the less I think about the story which means long periods of not updating. So go ahead and press that little friendly button that says 'Review', go ahead, press it.


	10. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**UPDATE AS OF AUGUST 7TH, 2010  
**

I want to apologize to all my readers, either from the past, present, or future. As you have noticed, I haven't updated any story in a very very long time and I am sorry to say that, those stories that are not finished will never be finished. Writing fanfiction was a way for me to de-stress myself while in college and to distract myself from aspects of my life that I did not like. However, now that I've graduated, I no longer have that inspiration nor motivation to write anymore. I am very sorry. I was also tempted to delete and take down ALL my stories because of copycats out there that steal my credit, but I no longer care all that much anymore. So I decided to keep all the stories up for future readers to enjoy, or for those that (like me) enjoy re-reading. However if you do find another copycat, you don't have to notify me, but if you could let that person know that what they are doing is wrong, that's good enough for me.

If anyone would like to try and take on one of my unfinished stories and try to complete them, please do not hesitate to contact me. However, since my name will be connected to it, I warn you that I would like to see just how you write, and if I am satisfied, only then will I give you my story to complete. Again I am terribly sorry for abandoning all my wonderful readers. I love all of you that left me a review. Your encouraging words helped me in ways that you couldn't imagine. Though there were times when I felt completely alone and terribly lonely and absolutely pathetic, it's your review that helped me through the day. I shall never forget your kindness!

Thank you for the wonderful memories,

MissMinnie08


End file.
